Crack Lines
by Sabastu
Summary: No solo las líneas rectas tienen belleza. Las torcidas, las onduladas y las no comunes también tienen la propia. Serie de One Shots de parejas crack. [AU] [1-Stingue] [ 2-Brandish x Dimaria ]
1. Wounds -Stingue-

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** En este sector pondré One Shots o Drabbles de parejas no comunes. :x I know… soy imposible…

Este One Shot es dedicado a la Reina y Testigo del Stingue: **NYMUS** y una adorable personita que me mandó un PM y al final me lo tomé como un reto… **¡Meli!**

Para vosotras dos…

Espero no me matéis, es mi primer **Stingue**. xD

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia con BL es totalmente mía. :x

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Di** **á** **logo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] UNO [**

 **Wounds**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ya debería estar acostumbrado a terminar de esa manera.

El pelinegro suspiró mientras buscaba el botiquín en el baño y volvió a suspirar cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no importase que fuese lo que practicasen juntos, siempre terminaría con alguna herida cortesía del hiperactivo rubio que respondía al nombre de Sting.

Suspiró de nuevo con frustración y se llevó el botiquín a la sala de lectura en el segundo piso.

Desde niños había sido víctima de las ocurrencias del rubio, no importaba que practicasen o estuviesen aprendiendo, ya fuese deporte o alguna actividad manual, futbol, patines, bicicleta, coser, cocinar e incluso barrer o escribir, de alguna manera Sting siempre terminaba lastimándolo y él, quién no es que no fuese rencoroso sino que más bien no le gustaba causar atención sobre él, terminaba perdonándolo en cada ocasión y además, continuaba aprendiendo alguna cosa nueva a su lado.

 _¿Qué podía hacer si ese chico era tan inquieto y curioso?_

No que él mismo no lo fuese también, al contrario, tal vez su energía no desbordase en luz y calor a su alrededor como ocurría con Sting, pero sí que tenía su propia energía que lo impulsaba a instruirse también, de hecho, en cierta etapa pre adolescente de su vida en la que la literatura en verso se había convertido en su aliada y Poe y Baudelaire en sus mejores amigos, escribió uno o dos ―en realidad más de quince― poemas sobre ellos. Muchos de esos versos de novato representaban a Sting como el sol, lleno de calor y vida y a él mismo como la luna, quien solo brillaba por reflejo de esa otra fuente de energía. En ese entonces ya lo notaba, que él era como una sombra de Sting, y aunque mucho de eso lo tomó de manera pesimista en esos años de cambios y hormonas y de búsqueda de la identidad, ahora sabía ―y sentía―, que esos pensamientos no solo habían sido el combustible a su etapa emo gótica, sino que habían desencadenado un pequeño autodescubrimiento muy importante en su vida y que por un par de años fue un poco tormentoso ese saber y sentir:

 _Estaba enamorado de su amigo._

― **Estúpido Sting…** ―murmuró el chico de cabellos azabaches mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la casa y sacaba el algodón, la gasa y el alcohol para curar su más reciente herida y esperando que no dejase hinchazón porque justo mañana tendrían las fotos con el equipo de futbol y las de su salón de clase para el anuario que declaraba el fin de sus estudios de secundaria.

Suspiró de nuevo y limpió la herida con la gasa.

Muchas veces se asustaba de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, recordaba cuando lo conoció, sus padres se acababan de mudar y justo al lado de su nueva casa un torbellino rubio vivía mimado por sus padres y ese mismo día, mientras un padre recién enviudado y un niño que había perdido a su madre desempacaban, el pequeño haz de luz se había metido a su casa a ayudarles llevando en sus menudos brazos; propios de un infante de ocho años, una pequeña caja con juguetes de Rogue, éste último le miró con el ceño fruncido, huraño y molesto de que tocasen los juguetes que había empacado aparte por ser los que le había regalado su madre poco antes del accidente que la apartó de él, y sin meditarlo siquiera, y para asombro de su padre; Rogue Cheeney, el niño mimado de su mamá quien siempre era calmo y amable, se lanzó con enojo sobre el nuevo vecino infiltrado en ese nuevo hogar sin madre y lo golpeó con sus infantiles manos mientras lloraba desconsolado como no lo había hecho ni cuando el ataúd de su madre descendía en la húmeda tierra de aquel frío y lluvioso día de octubre.

Rogue sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

― **Es verdad…** ―dejó la gasa con un poco de sangre en la mesita frente a él―, **yo fui el primero en herirle…**

Y debía agradecer a la ligereza de los padres de Sting que habían brindado ese espíritu sin rencor del rubio, porque a pesar de lo agresivo de su primer encuentro no habían guardado distancia de ellos y al contrario, les brindaron una gran y estrecha amistad que ayudó a Rogue a alejarse de la tristeza en que su infantil alma vivía desde la pérdida de su progenitora. Y si lo pensaba detenidamente ―como hacia todo en su vida a diferencia de Sting―, tal vez por eso nunca reclamó cuando terminaba dañado por la energía explosiva de su amigo.

― **Esto va a arder…** ―se susurró como si prevenirse alivianase un poco la acción de aplicar alcohol en la herida― **¡Estúpido Sting!** ―volvió a maldecir y colocó el algodón empapado con el etílico y transparente liquido mientras sus ojos se cerraban para aguantar el escozor.

 _Era una suerte que ya estuviese acostumbrado al dolor._

Y por un demonio eso también debía _¿agradecérselo?_ al rubio, porque él lo había entrenado en heridas, daños y torceduras, y por él había pasado por una etapa de dolor interno.

 _Justo cuando se dio cuenta que gustaba de su amigo._

Tenía trece años y no entendía que pasaba con él, no comprendía porque su corazón se aceleraba cuando el rubio se le acercaba, o le sonreía, o cuando lo abrazaba al meter un gol o cuando pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros en actitud de compañerismo o mientras le contaba un secreto al oído. Y sí, Rogue entendía de hormonas, ser un ratón de biblioteca le había supuesto una ventaja en su descubrimiento, por eso sabía que a esa edad a la mayoría le pasaba lo que a él le ocurría, sin embargo la norma era que ocurriese con el sexo opuesto y no con el mismo.

 _¡Y que descubrimiento más vergonzoso!_

O eso pensaba él cada vez que debía ocultar el sonrojo ante la proximidad del rubio propia de su carácter cálido y amistoso, o explicar por qué ahora de vez en cuando tartamudeaba, o por qué a diferencia de sus demás amigos él no compraba ―robaba― revistas de mujeres semi desnudas, o peor aún, cuando la parte baja de su cuerpo empezó a responder de cierta manera ante algunos sueños que involucraban a sus amigos e incluso con algunos de sus gestos de íntima amistad, como desnudarse frente de él o similares.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser el diferente?_

Rufus, Orga, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Sting… todos llevaron esa etapa con normalidad.

Yukino, Minerva, Lucy, Levy y Juvia… todas se enamoraron de alguien del sexo opuesto.

Intentó, en el primer año de colegio ignorar eso en él, llegando a pensar que había sido cosa de un inicio púber atrofiado, pero no había servido de nada.

¿Cómo no notar su preferencia por los varones cuando las duchas eran grupales y nadie temía exhibirse ante sus inocentes pero _muy_ curiosos ojos?

 _¡Estúpida secundaria llena de hombres de buen ver!_

― **Esto va a hincharse…** ―dijo cuando dejó de aplicar alcohol y tiró en la mesa el algodón mientras se tiraba de espaldas al sofá y observaba el cielo raso recordando sus antiguos miedos.

 _Miedo a ser rechazado._

 _Miedo a perder a los que quería._

 _Miedo de ser una vergüenza para su padre._

Aparte que se sentía en un mundo solitario, no veía a nadie como él, al menos no con sus inclinaciones, porque jóvenes vestidos de negro y con camisetas de bandas rock goth habían bastantes; y es que, a pesar de su madurez más elevada que la media a su edad y sus conocimientos más amplio de muchos temas gracias a los libros aún se veía afectado por los mitos sociales de la homosexualidad, como lo eran ―y es―, de la afectación de carácter al tipo femenino, incluso al vestir o hablar; y es que, a él no le llamaba la atención vestirse de rosa, usar vestidos y maquillaje y tampoco veía atractivo eso en los hombres, por lo que, por un tiempo también se consideró un homosexual _especial y diferente._

 _Ahora de vez en cuando se reía de tal hecho._

Por suerte, una vez que se quedó hasta tarde limpiando el salón escuchó una plática de Erza y Jellal ―en ese entonces presidenta y vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil―, sobre la relación que recién iniciaban Freed y Macbeth, estudiantes de último año en ese tiempo, y cuando Rogue se comparó con ellos sorprendido de tal noticia, se dio cuenta que aunque Macbeth usaba maquillaje no era considerado afeminado, puesto que era lo normal entre el grupo de los _Darks_ , y que aunque Freed llevaba el cabello largo no poseía ninguna afectación de carácter que desvirtuara su masculinidad, al contrario, ambos eran muy cotizados por el sector femenino de la secundaria. Le hubiese encantado escuchar más sobre el tema, pero tuvo que retirarse en silencio cuando los responsables del orden en la escuela dejaron de usar los labios para hablar y los usaron para algo más _entretenido._

 _Las paredes del colegio eran testigos de muchas cosas._

Ya a los quince años, Sting le infringió otra herida, pero esta vez sin saberlo y sin quererlo, y tampoco podría acusarlo de que fuese una herida traicionera, después de todo él se dio cuenta antes que el mismo Sting de que cierta chica pelinegra del club de basketball le llamaba la atención: Minerva Orland, una increíble atleta, con un buen ver que solo era superado por su amor propio.

 _Ese noviazgo de poco más de medio año entre ellos fue una etapa dolorosa para él._

Y gracias a ese noviazgo adolescente de su amigo fue que la herida que tenía dentro de él, y que al igual que la herida que hace poco trataba, la intentó sanar con alcohol y esto terminó revelando su secreto ante los demás.

 _No mezcles ron con secretos._

Sin embargo, esos miedos alimentados por los versos de los poetas malditos que tanto admiraba no se vieron recompensados con los reproches que pensó que tendría, no.

 _No perdió a nadie._

Nadie lo miró con asco, y hasta se sorprendió de que algunas personas solo estaban esperando que él mismo les contase lo que ellos ya sospechaban, incluso su padre, aunque reacio al inicio y le preguntaba constantemente si no era solo una etapa, terminó aceptándolo un par de meses después de que su respuesta fuese siempre la misma:

― **Sigo siendo yo, papá. Espero que eso sea suficiente para ti.**

 _Y lo fue._

Porque para su padre nunca dejó de ser el chico tranquilo que siempre lo llenaba de orgullo.

Ahora, Sting fue el que le dio más problemas con ese tema. Se había apartado de él, y aunque en ese entonces todos creyeron que era a causa de su novia, esa no era la razón, el rubio lidiaba con unas inseguridades similares a las de Rogue, aunque menos notorias, al ser él siempre alegre, ruidoso y cariñoso fue menos proclive a las sospechas por lo que nadie notó esa lucha interna entre sus gustos variados en cuanto a personas a nivel romántico. Porque sí, a él realmente le gustaba Minerva, como muchas veces gustó de otras chicas e incluso admiró cuerpos femeninos desnudos a una edad en que no era legal obtener ciertas revistas pero la picardía juvenil era más astuta que la ley, pero también ―con una misma o mayor asiduidad― experimentó alarmantes sueños con sus amigos, y mucha _curiosidad_ en las duchas de hombres, además de palpitaciones extrañas cerca de algunos hombres, pero ante todo, cerca de Rogue.

 _Sting no se comprendía._

Y como no se comprendía rechazó todo eso que lo volvía esa persona insegura que no era, esa persona temerosa que ocultaba de todos, y esa persona con inclinaciones que él mismo tachaba de anormales; y al hacer eso se lastimó a sí mismo, y al rechazar abiertamente a su amigo por un tiempo, lastimó de nuevo a Rogue.

 _Y esa herida había sido muy difícil de curar._

Tres meses después de que Sting rompiese con Minerva, y cuatro luego de que Sting dejase de relacionarse con él había sucedido un evento que los había unido de nuevo.

En un viaje del equipo de futbol ambos habían escuchado unos maullidos detrás de las canchas deportivas y cuando fueron a ver encontraron un par de gatos recién nacidos y abandonados en una caja sucia, la madre de ambos yacía muerta al lado de la caja y los gatitos intentaban inútilmente de despertarle porque los tipos que les lanzaban piedras y probablemente los causantes de la muerte de la madre, continuaban con el cruel castigo.

 _Inaceptable._

Rogue entró en una cólera ciega, y furioso y casi poseído por un odio nada normal en él, se lanzó contra ellos. Esos malditos habían separado a esas criaturas de su madre y se atrevían a reírse de tal hecho, derribó a un par con sus dos primeros golpeas, dada la fuerza de su enojo, pero pronto los otros cuatro lo tiraron al suelo, y aunque Rogue se defendía recibía más golpes que los que daba.

 _Y justo cuando pensó que terminaría inconsciente, alguien llegó en su ayuda._

Sting, furioso por los gatitos y porque lastimasen a su amigo quitó a patadas a los gamberros y le ofreció una mano para levantarlo, con una sonrisa lo puso en pie y con una frase ayudó a que esa herida que le causó comenzase a sanar:

― **He sido un imbécil, pero soy tu amigo y no permitiré que estos malnacidos te lastimen… ¡Dejemos inválidos a estos malditos!**

Y sin impórtales la desventaja numérica que implicaba ese seis contra dos, se abalanzaron de nuevo contra los tipos que parecían promediar su edad, y entre patadas, puñetazos, mordidas y jalonazos de cabello ―porque no solo las mujeres pelean así―, pudieron salvar a los dos gatitos, y aunque se ganaron muchas heridas nuevas y severos dolores en todo el cuerpo, salvaron algo más importante.

 _Su amistad._

Porque cuando dos hombres se pelean contra otros seis las cosas rotas entre ellos y las cicatrices mal curadas dejan de importar, porque al final lo que importa es la victoria y entre la adrenalina y la testosterona recordaron como de bien se entendían y se sincronizaban, como de bien actuaban en conjunto, y como de bien era estar el uno al lado del otro. Y, a pesar de que llegaron lastimados al juego y casi los descalifican por el pleito acontecido, no pudieron evitar sonreír todo el juego.

 _Porque ahora sí, sus heridas estaban sanadas._

Y ahora, con diecisiete años ambos, su amistad seguía más fuerte que nunca.

 _O al menos eso pensaba el de azabaches cabellos._

― **¡Hey, Rogue!** ―escuchó que gritaban a la puerta de la entrada en la primera planta y lo único que pudo hacer fue bufar e ignorar la voz del rubio―. **¡Rogue, sé que estás ahí!** ―volvió a llamar al no recibir respuesta ni de la puerta ni de los mensajes que mandaba al móvil del chico de ojos rojizos― **¡Ryos!** ―gritó y el azabache frunció el ceño molesto de que usara su antiguo nombre de poeta barroco con tendencias depresivas― **¡RYOS!** ―lo escuchó de nuevo y Rogue juró golpearlo cuando le diese la gana abrirle la puerta, y por lo que había sucedido tal cosa no pasaría pronto.

Sin embargo, Sting no era de los que esperaban tranquilos.

 _Y eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie._

Pero aún así se sorprendió cuando escuchó la ventana del pasillo del segundo piso abrirse y los bufidos y maldiciones de su amigo al pasar por ella.

― **Ese idiota…** ―intentó sonar enojado pero sonrió, debió imaginar que usaría el árbol para treparse y entrar por allí como cuando eran niños y huía de su enojada madre después de causar algún desastre típico de él.

― **¡Hey!** ―entró molesto el rubio― **¡Sabes lo difícil que es entrar por esa diminuta ventana ahora!** ―reclamó olvidando que el resentido debía de ser el azabache y no él― **¡Me raspé la rodilla!** ― continuó mientras se sentaba en el sillón a los pies del moreno― **¡A veces puedes ser muy desconsiderado, Ryos!**

Terminó de pronunciar ese nombre y recibió una patada que lo tiró al suelo.

― **¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!?** ―le reclamó en tanto se sobaba el trasero y fue cuando se levantó que vio el algodón con sangre― **Oh…** ―soltó de pronto al recordar porque había asaltado la casa de su amigo y por fin tuvo la decencia de mostrarse apenado―, **sobre eso…**

― **¡Cállate!** ―silenció al rubio y se sentó―. **Eres un idiota, Sting…**

Para su mortificación la sonrisa del rubio ante su insultó le quitó el enojo por completo y sus chispeantes ojos azules lo hicieron formar una pequeña sonrisa.

― **Lo soy…** ―aceptó―, **déjame arreglo eso…** ―y sin dejarlo responder tomó el labio herido del azabache con los suyos y lo masajeó suavemente con su lengua.

Rogue sonrió y aceptó el beso, abriendo su boca para finalmente darse un beso de verdad.

Saboreando la calidez, la humedad; la dulzura de su agresivo movimiento necesitado y la suavidad de esos labios que insinuaban una sonrisa de superioridad y diversión.

Rogue lo dejó pasar.

Al menos esta vez el idiota no estaba usando los dientes como hacía un rato en el colegio y por lo que le partió el labio cuando fueron atrapados en plena caricia y confesión y por la sorpresa, Sting le había mordido más fuerte de lo esperado ―bastante fuerte― y le había roto el labio inferior.

 _¡Esos metiches llamados amigos! ¿Qué no podían esperar que terminara Sting de confesarse?_

 _Y sí, lo aceptaba, sí era algo dramático._

Apenado por los silbidos y aplausos de sus amigos, Rogue se había ido dejando a Sting contestar las preguntas de los fastidiosos que llegaron a joderle uno de los mejores momentos de su vida y se había encerrado en su casa ignorando llamadas y mensajes.

 _Pero es que el drama no es exclusivo de las mujeres._

― **Lo siento…** ―murmuró Sting al separarse de él y acariciarle con cariño la herida del jugoso labio con el pulgar.

― **Ya me acostumbré…** ―respondió con una mueca cansada el azabache pero luego sonrió.

Porque aunque Sting le causaba heridas, él mismo era quien las curaba.

… _Y ese daño no era nada comparado a la felicidad que le daba a su vida…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews son gratis y animan a continuar escribiendo D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Oye… ¿¡Qué fue eso!? No lo sé… no lo sé… DDDDD:

Espero les haya gustado. xDD

La palabra de **Vita** para escribir la historia fue: **Heridas.**

Nym no me mates… Dx

¿Qué pareja extraña podría seguir? DD:

No lo olvides,

Y si eres chica y te gustan los chicos está bien.

Y sí eres chico y te gustan los chicos, está bien.

Y si eres chica y te gustan las chicas, está bien.

Y si eres chico y te gustan los chicos, está bien.

Y si eres chico o chica y te gustan ambos está bien.

Y si eres chico o chica y no te gusta ninguno, también está bien.

Siéntete libre de gustar como lo quieras y se a alguien le incómoda, que se joda solo. **7u7)r**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Mine -Lady Bradi-

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** Conmemorando el día dos de la Week **LGBTQ (Etc)** de Fairy Tail en **Tumblr** , éste OS está dedicado al prompt **"LADIES"** (Yuri). **.o./**

Este fic tiene ciertas partes **soft lime** , así que advierto por las personas sensibles. **7u7)r** Tampoco hay nada del otro mundo. Y, aunque he puesto **Lady Bradi** ( **Lady Irene x DiMaria X Brandish** ) en el summary, no trata de ningún trío, es más como una especie de triángulo, y digo especie porque ni siquiera es eso. **xDDDD**

En fin, ojalá le den una oportunidad y no se asusten por el prompt **. (?)**

* * *

 **Dedicatoria** **:**

A **Joey Vinsmoke** , el amante de los Spriggans, a **Nymus** la reina del Stingue, y a **NoaLovegood** quien me ha pedido que intente un yuri.

Todos excelentes fickers a los que espero no decepcionar. **U-U**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia con BL es totalmente mía. :x

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **] DOS [**

 **Mine**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La primera vez que la vio fue cuando el nuevo semestre inició.

Generalmente no prestaba atención a las chicas nuevas, ya fuesen de primer año o que entrasen a uno de los grados superiores por intercambio, simplemente no se le hacían dignas de formar parte de su atención, sin embargo esa chica en particular tenía algo que captó su mirada.

 _Y cuando algo captaba su mirada jamás lo ignoraba._

Tal vez fue la manera tan abrupta en que irrumpió en el pasillo de la entrada, o tal vez en que respiraba agitadamente a causa de la probable carrera que dio para resguardarse de la lluvia propia de invierno que caía sin piedad fuera del conservatorio femenino de Saint Shields, o tal vez fue la manera en que ignoró a las chicas que cuchicheaban divertidas por su descuidado aspecto, demasiado casual y corriente para ese instituto de élite en el sector más adinerado del continente de Álvarez como lo era el condado Spriggan; pero, muy dentro de ella sabía que lo que había llamado su atención fue la manera en que su cuerpo recuperó la compostura al regular su agitada respiración, irguiéndose con una especie de poder que hizo minimizar a todo lo que había a su alrededor.

 _De pronto ella era lo más importante en medio del abarrotado pasillo de estudiantes._

Se quedó observándola un rato más, la manera en que simplemente se quitó los zapatos y sin saludar a nadie comenzó a caminar hasta los casilleros de la entrada, por su puesto, de inmediato todas las estudiantes la clasificaron como maleducada y corriente, pero DiMaria Yesta, la rubia observante, no se dejaba guiar nunca por la opinión del rebaño. Ella estaba más que interesada en ver como la chica se arrecostó en el casillero, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho haciéndole entender a DiMaria por qué la chica captó su retina:

La chica era más que bonita.

Su piel húmeda por la lluvia parecía brillar, sus pechos llenos se marcaban a la perfección en su empapada blusa blanca que si no fuese por el estúpido oso de felpa que decoraba la prenda, DiMaria estaba segura permitiría verle el sostén, su cabello verde corto enmarcaba su rostro y un mechón altanero se pegaba a su cara pareciendo señalar ―como una descarada invitación a probarlos― los labios tentadores de la chica.

Era hermosa.

Y a DiMaria le gustaba fastidiar o conquistar a las mujeres hermosas.

 _E incluso, hacer las dos cosas con la novata le parecía tentador._

Sus padres la habían enviado a una escuela de señoritas para que aprendiese a ser una digna representante de su antiguo apellido ―algo ridículo considerando los años modernos que corrían―, pero también lo habían hecho para que no cayera en las garras de algún chico labioso y lascivo propios de los institutos mixtos; ya que ellos consideraban a su _delicada_ hija única su tesoro más grande y por ello DiMaria Yesta había sido criada como una pequeña reina, o mejor dicho, como una diosa mimada que obtenía siempre lo que quería. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaron sus padres ―ni sabían aún―, era que DiMaria había desarrollado una gran afinidad por las de su mismo género, algo que ella supo desde el primer año de su instituto.

Como podía negárselo.

Le encantaba mirarlas desvestirse frente a ella con inocencia al pensar que estaban a salvo entre sus congéneres.

 _Pobres corderos frente a un lobo disfrazado con suave lana dorada._

Nunca le mortificó el que sus manos picaran al ver a sus compañeras en las duchas, o el disfrutar de sus gestos tímidos cuando con la excusa de comparar sus cuerpos en desarrollo aprovechaba para tocarlas. Ella siempre había sido una mujer segura de lo que quería, pero nunca estuvo tan segura de que las mujeres eran su camino de conquista como cuando en una pijamada recibió su primer beso y su primera experiencia en varios campos más.

 _Y es que no había sido un beso de cualquiera._

Ese beso había sido de la ya ahora graduada y casi leyenda entre las chicas, Lady Irene Belserion, para los profesores la primogénita de los antiguos nobles era la epitome de la perfección, era elegante, era grácil, inteligente, hábil en cada aspecto que se le calificaba, en todo sobresalía y por un tiempo DiMaria ―dos años menor que ella― la odió a pesar de ser la protagonista de muchos de sus sueños lascivos que la obligaban a usar sus propios dedos para satisfacerse y recuperar el sueño. Empero, cuando fue invitada de manera sorpresiva a una pijamada junto con otras chicas cercanas a la hechicera pelirroja ―como ella la había apodado en sus sueños de cama―, por fin admitió que no era odio lo que había sentido, no, era una admiración abrumadora, y una indudable atracción a ella.

 _Y justo esa noche, tuvo la prueba._

En un juego inocente.

Un juego de experimentación entre señoritas de élite sobre sabanas de lino, camisones de seda y encaje, dulces caseros y risitas coquetas y tontas con una de las botellas de champagne rosa que acababan de vaciar.

Una botella que al girar y detenerse las señaló a ella y a Lady Irene.

 _Casi como si su sueño erótico preferido se hiciese realidad frente a sus ojos._

Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver los labios de la pelirroja estirarse en una sonrisa satisfecha, y tragó grueso cuando sus compañeras la empujaron hacia la pelirroja ―porque jamás Lady Irene se iba a inclinar hacia ella―, y, al momento de sentir los labios suaves de la preferida del profesorado sobre los suyos el tiempo para DiMaria se detuvo, y entonces en su mundo solo fue permitido que los labios se moviesen.

 _Seda húmeda sobre terciopelo mojado._

Sus propios labios eran torpes, después de todo era su primer beso, pero los de Lady Irene, la perfecta señorita del conservatorio, eran audaces. Suaves al inicio, voraces cuando comenzó a obtener el control sobre ella, a DiMaria no le importó sentirse controlada, menos cuando su labio inferior fue succionado y su boca se partió en un suave gemido que solo podía competir con la suavidad de las sabanas que sus manos apretaban bajo ella.

 _Como intentando no caer sin fuerzas sobre la cama._

La boca de la pelirroja era jugosa, su lengua traviesa sabía a champagne y a los pastelillos de limón con miel que una de las otras alumnas había horneado en la clase de economía del hogar, rogaba porque su boca tuviese el mismo sabor para la noble porque tal vez así ese momento se prolongaría por un periodo mayor.

 _Deseaba que el tiempo siguiese sin fluir como parecía en ese momento._

La joven Yesta sintió su cuerpo temblar al resbalar el tirante de su blusa por su hombro y una mano juguetear con el otro, y para cuando sintió que el tiempo volvía a fluir de nuevo, se dio cuenta que su cuello había sido marcado por los labios hinchados de la mujer que la veía como una presa atrapada.

 _Y así habían seguido "experimentado"_

Sus pechos habían sido profanados con pericia por la mano de la pelirroja que aprovechó su euforia para bajar la blusa de su pijama, pero la rubia de cortos cabellos adoró sentir la tela resbalar por sus henchidos pezones y brindar frescura al calor que estaba irradiando por todo su cuerpo. Sollozó de placer cuando la boca de la leyenda del instituto brindó placer a su piel en frente de las otras estudiantes que de pronto habían desaparecido de su visión.

 _Porque sus ojos estaban nublados de placer y necesidad._

Su cuerpo se contorsionó ante el toque de los dedos hábiles de la noble dentro de su centro húmedo, y cuando pudo gritar algo lo único que vino a sus labios fue el nombre de la mujer que había abierto sus ojos ―y su cuerpo―, al mundo del placer y el disfrute.

 _Toda esa noche y madrugada se aseguró de agradecérselo con gemidos y sumisión._

Desde entonces, DiMaria Yesta, la pequeña diosa mimada de sus padres compartió cama y labios con otras chicas, aunque para su desgracia jamás volvió a compartir cama con Lady Irene por más que se le insinuó y la continuó buscando en actitud obediente.

 _Pero aún así jamás repitió con ella._

Puesto que, como averiguó después, Lady Irene jamás repetía presa; y esa frustración por ser ignorada por la mujer que la despertó de su _inocencia_ , la hizo tomar como misión el corromper a otras chicas intentando llamar la atención de la dama ―su dueña― quie la hizo experimentar cosas que a pesar de su promiscuidad deliberada nunca pudo volver a sentir.

 _Después de todo esa mujer era una maestra del placer._

Luego de que la hechicera mujer de cabellera de fuego se graduase ―y sin volverle a dirigir la palabra siquiera―, DiMaria asumió el vacío que dejó en el instituto y entre las chicas, aunque ese lugar no podía ser llenado por ella ―al menos no aún―, porque una leyenda no se reemplaza tan fácil, y menos en un instituto donde la mayoría del plantel estudiantil ―y corría el rumor que también parte del profesorado―, suspiraba por las caricias que recibieron, o simplemente desearon haber obtenido de la noble primogénita de los Belserion.

― **Maldita Lady Irene…** ―murmuró y se odió a si misma porque a pesar de que la odiaba por despreciarla no podía evitar llamarle por el título de nobleza que tanto presumía.

 _¿Y cómo hacerlo?_

Esa noche de chicas en que terminó despertando a la lascivia y cada vez que entre suspiros y gritos de placer se atrevía a mencionar su nombre sin su título, la pelirroja se detenía en sus ministraciones, obligándola a resarcir su error gimiendo el título con más vehemencia para que el placer volviese, o para que le permitiese dárselo a ella, justo como la noble le enseñó a hacerlo. Porque sí, esa noche no solo aprendió a recibir placer, la heredera pelirroja le enseñó también a dárselo y no la dejó descansar hasta que no lo hizo correctamente y ella se sintió honrada de tal hecho.

 _Al menos podía jactarse de haber hecho gemir a Lady Irene._

― **Y aprendí bien…** ―sonrió con suficiencia porque todas las chicas a las que había probado habían rogado por más.

― **¿Alguna presa nueva?** ―escuchó una voz tras ella y frunció el ceño al ver a una de las primas y chicas protegidas de la pelirroja.

― **¿No tienes a quien adorar ahora que se fue tu dueña, Juliet…?** ―le respondió con fastidio.

― **En parte es verdad** ―comentó algo decaída―, **pero a diferencia de ti, Lady Irene aún se comunica conmigo y con Heine, de seguro le divertirá saber que alguien intenta tomar su lugar** ―la miró con traviesa picardía.

― **Me sorprende que no se lo hayan dicho ya** ―suspiró desganada y le restó importancia con una mano, de cierta manera le emocionada que Lady Irene pensara en ella, pero esas dos chicas la tenían contra ella desde que entraron a primer año así que no podía valerse de lo que le decían―, **no me interesa lo que le quieran decir.**

― **Eso es porque a Lady Irene no le interesan los patéticos intentos de una de su presas por superarla** ―agregó otra voz.

― **¡Oh, Heine!** ―la chica de dos coletas se tiró a abrazarla y la otra se quitó del lugar haciendo que la aniñada Juliet Lunasea casi cayera al suelo― **¡Hey, eso fue cruel!**

― **¡Ya te dije que no te me tires encima** ―rebatió la chica recién llegada―, **y como te dije,** ―miró de nuevo a la rubia―, **has lo que quieras, DiMaria.**

― **Y yo no necesito su permiso para hacer lo que me dé la gana. Ahora soy la diosa del instituto, su** _ **"Hechicera Escarlata"**_ **es historia antigua.**

― _ **¡Desesperación Escarlata!**_ ―la corrigió la pelinegra y la rubia se mordió la mejilla frustrada porque el mote que había dicho era el que ella misma le había puesto y nadie más que ella lo sabía―. **Deberías saberlo bien, tú eras una de esas desesperadas que andaba detrás de ella buscando su atención como una perra a su ama…**

― **No me interesa en lo más mínimo su estúpido sobrenombre** ―mintió tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

― **Bueno, al menos ella no se puso el apodo sola como si lo hiciste tú, ¡que patético! ¿No crees que te esfuerzas demasiado, Yesta? Si Lady Irene estuviese aquí la chica nueva que tanto observabas ya hubiese caído a sus pies, ¿Cuánto te tomará el seducirla?** ―preguntó burlona y para fastidio de la rubia la de dos coletas rompió a reír.

― **Eso no es su problema…** ―respondió venenosa y se dio media vuelta, para su desgracia había perdido de vista a la peliverde.

Pero ahora era algo personal.

 _Jamás en la vida se le retaba a DiMaria Yesta, porque ella no dejaba que nadie le pasase por encima._

Por eso, desde ese día comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la peliverde de tercer año y su presa actual de la que fue fácil conocer su nombre: Brandish Myou. Ni su apellido, ni su familia eran importantes, en realidad estaba allí por una beca y al parecer en lo único que se ocupaba era en estudiar e ignorar a cualquiera que se le acercase, no la había visto sonreír en ningún momento y pasaba de cualquiera actividad grupal por lo que pronto las demás chicas la empezaron a evitar pero según observó DiMaria la chica parecía disfrutar de que la dejasen sola, y, al contrario de lo que imaginó a causa de su carácter anti-social, Brandish no era tímida, ni tenía algún problema de auto estima, lo comprobó al ver como a veces salía de las duchas al dormitorio solo en ropa interior o con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo lleno de curvas, un gran descubrimiento para la rubia porque además de su meta de cerrar la boca de las secuaces de Lady Irene podría realmente disfrutar de pasear sus manos y su boca por ese suave y apetecible cuerpo.

 _Y eso era obtener un doble premio._

También notó que los días en que tocaba natación podía pasar todo el día en bikini sin importarle que las demás le reclamaran por su descaro, la respuesta de Brandish casi siempre era una mirada apática e ignorar a sus compañeras, algo que DiMaria encontraba encantador, no solo mostraba cierta fiereza de carácter sin necesidad de desgastarse, sino también porque cuando enterrara su cara entre sus piernas y la hiciera suplicarle por más, sabría que era porque la tenía dominada, algo que ella había aprendido a apreciar desde que empezó su vida de cacería.

 _Cosa curiosa porque su vida sexual había iniciado con gran disfrute en la posición de sumisa._

Pero dejando eso de lado, luego de observar a la chica con detenimiento, DiMaria solo esperó un mes para iniciar sus movimientos y comenzó haciéndose notar para la novata, fastidiarla era la mejor manera de ganar su atención, por eso, a partir de tal decisión, comenzó a chocar con ella en los pasillos sin dirigirle ninguna mirada o palabra, y ahora la segunda parte sería impedirle el paso cuando ―calculadamente―, se topó con ella en una de las puertas de la institución.

― **Si quieres pasar ladra como una perrita…** ―le dijo con una sonrisa esa tarde cuando le tapaba con el brazo la entrada al salón de algebra, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra y la excitación de escucharla enojada la hacia sonreír engreída.

― **Guau, guau…** ―fue la respuesta fría de la chica quien agachándose pasó por debajo del brazo de la rubia.

La incredulidad de DiMaria pasó a vergüenza cuando escuchó las conocidas risillas de las seguidoras de ―según ella― su rival.

― **¡Gran movimiento…!** ―espetó sarcástica Juliet y le cerró un ojo.

― **¡Toda una maestra de la seducción!** ―agregó burlona la pelinegra y se dieron media vuelta.

― **Malditas…** ―susurró y miró dentro del salón donde la chica miraba la lluvia caer a través de la ventana.

 _Y así pasó todo un año escolar, y no obtuvo ningún avance._

Averiguó todo lo que pudo sobre ella, la observaba comer, leer, estudiar, vigilaba su paso y ponía atención a cualquier gesto en su rostro. Su obsesión por ella crecía día a día, en especial cuando sus ojos mostraban ternura cuando usaba su móvil, algo de lo que intentó averiguar la causa, pero para su desgracia la peliverde nunca dejaba su móvil de lado, y cuando entró a su habitación mientras ésta se duchaba se topó con el fastidio de que estaba bloqueado con contraseña, sin embargo aprovechó para robarle unas bragas que de vez en cuando usaba al dormir y la ayudaban a manejar su creciente necesidad por probar la inocencia de la peliverde.

 _Pero ninguno de sus planes funcionaba._

Cuando la trataba de humillar la chica parecía no importarle, le tiraba los libros y los levantaba, la empujaba y se ponía de pie con eficacia, cuando la insultaba no negaba lo que le decía, e incluso cuando la dejó afuera un día especialmente frio y lluvioso descubrió que la chica amaba caminar bajo la lluvia y que además podía subir a su dormitorio escalando por una de las paredes del patio central; e incluso, cuando fue llamada a la oficina porque DiMaria infundió un falso rumor de ella y una profesora, la chica pareció no darle importancia alguna.

 _DiMaria jamás había conocido a alguien así,_

Y la frustraba, porque era como si ella fuera una presencia sin importancia para la peliverde.

 _¿Acaso algo podría hacer que la chica se emocionase por algo?_

 _Pero sí había._

Eso lo descubrió en las visitas de familia antes de las vacaciones de invierno, cuando asombrada observó como la chica peliverde abrazaba con ternura a un peluche de gato y sonreía emocionada a una rubia que había venido a visitarla. Al principio pensó que era un familiar, pero gracias al rumor de unas chicas que pasaron a su lado se dio cuenta que no lo era.

 _Y no le gustó nada lo que averiguó._

Esa rubia era la heredera de los Heartfilia, estudiante del conservatorio Fairy Tail y la mejor amiga de Brandish, o al menos eso decían, pero por la manera en que la chica miraba a la rubia y aceptaba sus abrazos y palabras con cierta devoción y cariño, Yesta imaginó algo más, y en ese momento se desesperó.

 _¿Por qué Brandish le mostraba esos adorables gestos y a ella no le mostraba más que su indiferencia?_

 _¿Qué tenía esa rubia para llamar la atención de su Brandish?_

 _¿Qué tenía esa rubia para acaparar a su presa?_

Molesta con la peliverde ―sin razón para ello―, la esperó escondida luego de las visitas, y la sujetó del brazo cuando la distraída chica que miraba un especie de papeles se dirigía a su habitación, e, imponiéndose en fuerza, la encerró junto con ella en el cuarto de limpieza para luego tirarla contra la pared y aplastarla contra su propio cuerpo.

― **¿¡Quién demonios te crees!?** ―fue lo que salió de su garganta sin poder evitarlo, la chica no respondió y trató de empujarla, pero DiMaria tomó los brazos de la peliverde y los subió por sobre su cabeza haciendo que lo que la chica llevaba en sus manos cayera al suelo― **¡Respóndeme!** ―una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver algo parecido al miedo titilar en los ojos― **¿¡Por qué me dejas en ridículo!? ¿¡Sabes quién soy!?**

La chica no respondió.

― **¿Me vas a seguir ignorando?** ―apretó sus muñecas y escuchó un gemido de dolor salir de sus jugosos labios, así que, con una sonrisa se apegó más a ella y susurró a su oído― **¿Acaso solo lo haces para provocarme?** ―se acercó lentamente a sus labios, disfrutando de la respiración de la peliverde que golpeaba con calidez agitada su rostro, sus mejillas rojas, sus pechos aplastados contra los de ella subían y bajaban para tratar de ganar oxigeno debido a la manera en que la sostenía, una acción que lograba que sus pechos se rozaran de tal manera que apreciaba como sus cimas se endurecían de placer anticipado― **¿Es esto lo que siempre quisiste, verdad? ¿¡Por eso me has ignorado todo este tiempo!? ¡Ignoras mis miradas! ¿¡Acaso desprecias el tiempo que gasto observándote!? No…** ―chasqueó su lengua divertida― **¡Ya te descubrí, gatita…! Lo haces solo para provocarme…** ―liberando una de sus manos decidió explorar la piel suave de la chica que tenía sometida y coló sus dedos traviesos por debajo de la blusa, se deleitó cuando un temblor movió el cuerpo de la peliverde al sentir el toque de sus dedos en la base de su seno derecho, jugueteando con el encaje del sostén, y deslizándose poco a poco por debajo de éste hasta meter por completo su mano y apretar el suave montículo con fuerza.

Disfrutó cuando sintió la queja de sus labios contra su cuello cuando la chica colocó su cabeza en su hombro.

 _Como sometiéndose a su toque._

― **Estás loca…** ―susurró la peliverde y adelantando su pierna y girando el torso pudo liberarse del agarre de la rubia, haciéndola caer en el frio suelo para luego salirse del cuarto de limpieza sin prestarle más importancia.

― **¡Brandish!** ―gritó la rubia, su rostro desfigurado en una mueca de alegría y enojo― **¡Brandish!** ―volvió a llamarla. La emoción de haber logrado una respuesta en la peliverde la tenía en una especie de éxtasis― **¡Brandish!** ―sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta y para cuando se dio cuenta que la chica no iba a volver, rompió a reír con histeria― **¡Por fin te tengo!** ―iba a salir del lugar para perseguirla hasta que vio lo que había caído de las manos de la peliverde, un puño de fotografías que seguramente le había dado la rubia, en la mayoría estaba la Heartfilia con un chico pelirosa y un gato azul, en otras estaban ellos también con otras personas, una peliceleste y un azabache, una albina sonriente y un rubio con el ceño fruncido y…― **¿Lady Irene?** ―con el ceño fruncido observó a una pelirroja sonrojada de la mano de un peliazul y su enojo creció― **¿¡La maldita ahora se hace la inocente!?** ―recogió las fotos y se dirigió a buscar a la peliverde, sin embargo, Juliet y Heine decidieron importunarle y meterse en su camino justo cuando bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse al jardín donde sabía encontraría a Brandish porque ese día llovía y sabía más que bien que ella amaba caminar bajo la lluvia.

― **Sabes…** ―comenzó Juliet―, **dice Lady Irene que está interesada en tu virginal presa escapista, creo que hasta se tomará la molestia de aceptar el insistente ofrecimiento de la directora para asistir como invitada de honor al baile de fin de curso solo para darte una lección de cómo conquistar a una novata** ―se burló infantilmente al sacar la lengua―. **Y pensar que Lady Irene estaba considerando en invitarte a su mansión en vacaciones** ―la rubia las miró enojada **―, pero no vales la pena. Sigues siendo la misma novata tonta que sucumbió en una sola noche** ―ambas chicas rompieron a reír.

― **¡Fuera de mi camino!** ―gruñó. No quería saber nada de esa zorra que no solo la había cambiado por otras mujeres, sino que ahora la cambiaba por un hombre.

 _¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar de lado a la heredera de los Yesta?_

― **Estás muy tensa, Di…** ―continuó la de dos coletas enfureciéndola más al llamarla por ese diminutivo que solo le había permitido usar a la traidora pelirroja―. **¿Hace cuánto no te llevas a alguien a la cama?** ―continuó mordaz―. **He escuchado rumores que desde que le pusiste el ojo a la chica nueva no has estado con ninguna… ¿Acaso te enamoraste de ella?**

― **Sería curioso, sabes** ―tomó la palabra Heine―, **Lady Irene dijo que eso era lo más probable, y eso hacia que conocer a la chica nueva fuera más interesante…**

La rubia apretó los puños al oír eso.

― **¡Quítense!** ―su voz fuerte las hizo temblar y pensó que eso sería suficiente, pero al verlas volver a poner la estúpida sonrisa de burla en sus rostros su ira creció de manera irracional y además de que se sentía traicionada, frustrada y avergonzada por haber sido dejada de lado por una mujer que ahora jugaba a la manita caliente toda inocente y virginal con un chico; no dudó en su accionar, y sin importarle las consecuencias empujó a la de dos coletas con toda su fuerza.

 _Y el pequeño cuerpo desapareció de su vista._

Luego de eso no supo que pasó, pero si admitía que se deleitó cuando ese cuerpo menudo resbaló al estar las escaleras húmedas a causa de los zapatos mojados de las chicas que fueron atrapadas por la lluvia y venían del jardín, y también disfrutó del rebote en cámara lenta en cada grada que dio Juliet hasta el final de las mismas. El tiempo alrededor de ella pareció ralentizarse con cada uno de los gritos que profirieron las otras mujeres que vieron la escena y ahora atendían a la chica que parecía una muñeca destartalada a la cual se le escapaba el brillo de la vida de su mirada con cada partícula de sangre que su cuerpo dejaba escapar al pie de las escaleras.

DiMaria rió.

 _Nadie jamás se metía con una diosa y salía impune._

Y para cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, ella ya estaba en la oficina de la rectora quien avisaba a sus padres de su expulsión definitiva.

 _Ni siquiera se enteró si la había matado, ni siquiera le importaba._

Jamás volvería a ese instituto, pero mientras miraba la lluvia golpear la ventana del lugar donde estaba encerrada juró que volvería a ver a Lady Irene, y a Brandish.

Río con histeria y sus blancas ropas se mancharon con la sangre que sacaron sus uñas al hundirse en sus palmas.

Irene Belserion había jugado con ella, pero eso jamás se repetiría…

… _Porque Brandish era solo suya, eso ya lo había decidido…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews son gratis y animan a continuar escribiendo D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Oye… ¿¡Qué fue eso!? De nuevo no lo sé… no lo sé… DDDDD:

Me disculpo si piensan que hay OOC y esas cosas, como no han aparecido mucho captar su verdadera esencia no es fácil. U,U

Sinceramente con DiMaria no podía pensar en fluff y en comedia. xDD

¿Qué creen que le pasó a DiMaria? :x

Las palabras que me dieron fueron:

 **Vita:** Obsesión.

 **Joey:** Lluvia.

 **Nymus:** Jamás.

¡Espero lo hayan ¿disfrutado?! xDD

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Nymus**

 **Banana Sama**

 **FlecthS**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Lightkey**

 **IBLWE**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
